


Prompts

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Good Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: The foreword and Prompt submission section for my Good Omens One-shots series
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168361





	Prompts

Prompts: [PROMPTS ARE CURRENTLY OPEN]

Drop your prompts here. I will reply to all of them. As per all of my stories no incest. Otherwise, feel free to send me anything.

Foreword: 

I am a college student so my update schedule may be messy. I will not put the author's notes threw out the book. If I need to add any Notes I will add them here. 

I WILL PUT ANY TRIGGER WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER THEY ARE NEEDED FOR


End file.
